A conventional combination padlock as shown in FIGS. 8, 9 includes: a shackle S having a ring G circumferentially formed on a shackle leg member to be locked by a locking block L slidably held in a housing H (FIG. 8). Upon unlocking of the padlock by rotating the dials D and sleeves C rotatably held on a bolt B for a correct combination, a push button T is depressed (FIG. 9) to push a follower plate F to retract the locking block L, thereby allowing the shackle ring G to pass through a hole O formed in the locking block L for unlocking the padlock.
However, for further locking the padlock, the push button T should be always depressed by a user's fingers to retract the shackle to allow the shackle ring G to be obstructed under the locking block L as shown from FIG. 9 to FIG. 8, causing inconvenience for the user.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional padlock and invented the present combination padlock easily locked and unlocked.